The Above Chronicles: Beginnings
by PhoenixGrace
Summary: The Builders knew that the people of Ember would suffer from the darkness. They hid colonies in remote places on the surface. Many years after the colonies were settles, they grew into kingdoms. This story begins with a wedding, a clash, a threat, and a war. *Submit a Character through PM only. Form is on my profile.*
1. Chapter 1

**(Here's chapter one of my new story. I don't own the City of Ember.)**

**BACKGROUND**

_The Builders knew that the underground city would crumble. They knew that it would eventually grow dark. Why, they asked, should we leave humanity's fate in the hands of people who are in danger of being lost in the dark forever? So they decided to build other colonies. In remote areas, they conceived tiny settlements. Over time, those settlements grew into cities, just like Ember. However, they were not controlled by the darkness. They expanded into communities, then into towns, then into kingdoms. _

_The City of Zephyr, hidden at the peaks of the Rocky Mountains, began with simple dwellings built into the mountains. However, with time, the mountains eroded, giving the Zephyrites the perfect bird's eye view of the valleys. They were the first ones to raise their fortifications, to build their castle, and to collect their army._

_The City of Flames was placed in the Mojave Desert. Over time, the desert grew, and expanded almost to the edge of what was once known as Arizona. They evolved into heat resistant warriors, the gladiators of the desert. The Flames resembled Ancient Rome, spreading their vast "Citadel" over the edge of the desert._

_The City of Waves occupied a mile and a half of the West Coast. The citizens adapted to moist conditions over time. The most elite soldiers called themselves the "Mermen." Wavians began developing ideas for something that the people of "America" had called "Electricity". However, the People of Waves were a stubborn society, and wagered war very easily._

_After the Disaster, a small community of survivors formed. Their presence hadn't been planned by the builders. The community never evolved into a kingdom. Instead, these people created electricity from their own labor. These people came to be known as the Electrians, residing in their kingdom of none other than Electra._

_Our story starts with a wedding, a clash of families, a dispute, and a war beginning. Sit back, dear reader, and listen closely._

_The ride has just begun._

_Sincerely,_

_The Builders_

**(Well, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check my profile to create an OC for me to use. I will accept OC's through PM only. Thanks for reading!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Time for chapter two! I don't own the City of Ember. Please submit a chatacter! The form is on my profile, just PM it to me, please. Shoutouts to anyone who submits a character.)**

Dawn always meant a new day of obsolete torture for Phoenix Cinder. Light streamed into her room between the gaps in her embroidered curtains.

"M'Lady, your presence is required in the dining hall."

Phoenix groaned and sat up groggily. Laina, Phoenix's personal attendant, held a gauzy red-orange gown. Laina was one of the newer assistaints, but she was still a pain to Phoenix. She had not even been here for a month.

"Can't I skip breakfast today? I had three suppers last evening with ambassadors from Waves. I'm quite fed up with food." Phoenix complained, grinning slightly at her own pun.

"Your Highness must be well energized for the day's events. Surely, you have not forgotten?" asked Laina. Phoenix sat up In bed and rubbed her forehead. How could she forget?

_The wedding._

"I think I'll skip breakfast. I must collect my dress from Shauna Lia, anyways." Phoenix told Laina, and snatched the dress out of the maid's hands. Standing behind a curtain, she changed into the dress. Like most fabrics in Flames, it smelled like smoke from a fire. Phoenix pulled on her thin sandals and began to walk out of her quarters.

"I shall collect the dress from the seamstress, Princess. Your father will most certainly be awaiting your presence in the dining hall." Laina sneered, and bustled off. Phoenix sighed and ascended the stairs leading down from her tower.

"My Princess." The guards bowed deeply as she passed them. She nodded, and sat down beside her father, the king, at the table.

"Here is your breakfast, ma'am. Fresh fruits and tarts." Said a young servant girl, probably around nine years old, Phoenix guessed.

"Thank you." She said tiredly, and stabbed a plum.

"Did you sleep well, dear?" The Queen asked.. Phoenix nodded.

"I trust that you're very excited, what with having the entire three civilization of Flames, Zephyr, and Waves coming to watch your wedding." Phoenix's father said.

"With all due respect, sir, I really don't like having to get married. I've only met the prince of Waves once." Phoenix sighed. The King frowned.

"I have arranged for transport to Zephyr immediately at noon. The wedding ceremony shall commence at four o'clock."

"Thank you, father. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm sure that Avir and Khana will be expecting me in my quarters." Phoenix excused herself and went up to her room.

"Oh, Phoenix, you're getting married! How wonderful!" said Khana as Phoenix arrived in her quarters. Avir hugged Phoenix tightly. Khana and Avir were Phoenix's prep team, always preparing her for meetings and formal events. Khana, at ten years old, had been working for the royal family all her life. Avir, at thirteen years old, had opted to work to support her lower-class family. Phoenix sat in a luxurious cushioned chair, and the two girls got to work, braiding Phoenix's hair and applying Jasmine-scented oils to her skin.

"You Royal Majesty, the King requests your presence for departure at the gates." Said a messenger boy. Phoenix fished a coin out of her dress and tossed it to the boy, as was her custom.

"Thank you; please notify the king that I will be down shortly." Phoenix said. The boy scampered off, leaving Phoenix to hurry down the tower.

"Are you prepared, darling?" asked the Queen upon Phoenix's arrival. Phoenix nodded and sat down in the cushioned royal carriage. The bumpy ride began. The three kingdoms would be present at the wedding. There would be a lot of pressure. Phoenix sat back and savored the ride.

**(The end! Tell me what you think!)**


End file.
